


[Podfic] The Babysitter's Club for Unmanageable Monsters

by Hebecious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: Danny is running mostly off caffeine and wishful thinking at this point. He honestly wishes there was another person Jackson respected anywhere on the planet, but he’s pretty much it. Allison is already asleep on the table. Stiles has had so much Mountain Dew, he’s practically shaking. The meeting of Team Manage a Bunch of Fucking Idiots is off to its usual excellent start.





	[Podfic] The Babysitter's Club for Unmanageable Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Babysitter’s Club for Unmanageable Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448873) by [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/38225138692/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious  
Length: 00:15:10  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wddj2l6kcd4609c/%5Bteen_wolf%5D_The_Babysitter%27s_Club_for_Unmanagable_Monsters.m4a)  
                         Audiofic.jinjurly


End file.
